


It's gonna go viral

by agirlhasaname



Series: Kogel-mogel [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Benjen is kind of a tosser, F/M, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Lyanna's a youtube star, Rhaegar's blushing, Side Effects, drugged Lyanna, hot doctor, lot of giggling, talking rubbish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlhasaname/pseuds/agirlhasaname
Summary: She made a kissing noise and giggled, totally unaware of her brother’s sniggering and the doctor’s embarrassment. The side effect of anaesthesia was probably the best thing that could’ve happened to Lyanna after her arm was operated according to Benjen, he hadn’t laughed like this since a long time. Oh, and he was recording the whole thing on his Iphone.





	It's gonna go viral

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii you! It's my first work posted on AO3. A little fun with AU-modern setting. I had a weird inspiration after watching some funny videos of people after anaesthesia and I was dying of laughter, seriously XD this one-shot is mostly inspired by the famous ‘Girl proposes to nurse on anesthesia!!!’ by Ava Ingebritson. The rest of my works you can find on Fanfiction.net (if you'd like ofc and some of them I'll post here so...).  
> Leave a review or kudos or something if you like it. Thanks! It means a loooot to me!  
> Oh, and English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for every grammatical error, misspelling etc.

“Your hair is soooo pretty.” She slurred in her after-operation state.

“Thank you.” The blushing doctor was holding her hand while groggy Lyanna looked at him like he was the eighth wonder of the world.

“Yeah, sooo pretty... like mwah!” She made a kissing noise and giggled, totally unaware of her brother’s sniggering and the doctor’s embarrassment. The side effect of anaesthesia was probably the best thing that could’ve happened to Lyanna after her arm was operated according to Benjen, he hadn’t laughed like this since a long time. Oh, and he was recording the whole thing on his Iphone.

“Bennn-enn-enn!” Lyanna gave him a toothy grin and pointed a finger at herself. “Doctor loves me!” She said in a singing voice and then turned her foggy grey eyes to Doctor Rhaegar. “Do you lovvvve me, doc?”

“Umm-I-You’re one of my best patients.” Doctor Rhaegar gave her a sheepish smile and the flush on his cheeks deepened even more and Benjen  covered his lips not to laugh too loudly, his shoulders shook with effort.

Lyanna stared at him with her mouth wide-open. “For real?? Will I get the brave patient sticker??” A chuckle escaped Doctor Rhaegar’s lips and he cleared his throat trying to stop.

“Pleeease, please, please!” Lyanna slurred and pouted, obviously devastated that the honorary sticker wouldn’t appear on her clothes. She tried to reach for the Doctor’s nose, but he caught her hand gently. “I’m gonna kiss you if you give me a badge! K-I-S-S! K-I-S-S!”

“Okay, okay, I’ll give you one right after you go to sleep, alright?” Doctor Rhaegar said with a wide smile and patted her hand, glancing at Benjen sideways. “But no kissing, ok?”

“Whaat? Nooo!” Lyanna widened her eyes comically and Benjen zoomed the camera into her terrified face.

 _God, that’s too good to be real! Lyanna’s gonna die when she’ll see it._ Benjen smirked and wished Brandon was in the hospital too. They both would die laughing at Lyanna’s antics.

“Noo! I want a kiss. Mwah!” Lyanna made a kissing face at the doctor and he smiled awkwardly, looking into the camera briefly before his purple eyes settled on Benjen, seeking help from his patient’s brother.

“No kissing, Lya.” Benjen shook his finger. “Remember what dad used to say? Kissing is allowed after the wedding!” Lyanna finally averted her eyes from her beloved doctor and pouted, but as soon as the corners of her mouth turned down, it quickly shot up and she widened her eyes.

“Does that mean we’re getting maaRRRied?!” Lyanna giggled and her head fell on the pillow with a thud, gaping at the ceiling for a moment. “I love being married!”

“Are you married?” Doctor Rhaegar furrowed his eyebrows and looked in question at Benjen, who shook his head.

“Yes!” Lyanna gazed at her doctor with a crooked smile, her unruly brown hair escaped the unkempt bun on her head. “I love being married to youuu! The best of the bestest hubbies in the world!”

“Oh, that’s great, thank you.” Doctor Rhaegar laughed lightly, the red colour on his cheeks faded slightly, thus he was getting used to Lyanna’s gibbering.

“Cutee, cute, cute, cute! I love your laugh.” Lyanna tried to get up and hug him, but the doctor placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her down.

“Don’t get up, you must rest.”

“Ok, hubby.” She made a serious face for a moment and Benjen caught one of the nurse’s eye, the middle-aged woman couldn’t stop giggling, covering her face with her hand while standing near the apparatus. His sister was making such a show.

“Hubby, bubby, dubby, tubby! I feel sooo amazing!” She giggled and her eyes spinned under her eyelids.  “Everything’s swimming! Like in the pool! Like fish! I love fissssssh!” Then, Lyanna opened her eyes and blinked a few times, her grey orbs settled on her ‘hubby’ again.

“You’re gonna eat. Fish. With. Me! Every day! ‘Cause I loove you sooo much. Mwah!”

“God, it’s gonna go viral.” Doctor Rhaegar muttered under his breath while Lyanna tried to catch his nose again.

Benjen could only laugh harder. Oh yes, he’s gonna post it on YouTube right after she would fall asleep. He couldn’t wait to send the video to his brothers.

Lyanna was going to kill him when she would see it.

But it would be worth it anyway.

* * *

 

Another message from her friend who’d seen the video on YouTube. Her whole cheeks burned from embarrassment. Her drugged babbling was a thing around the social media now. And all the thanks went to her dear younger brother.

“I’ll probably go for 30 years to jail, but I’ll kill this little shit.” Lyanna muttered under her breath. Benjen Stark would pay. She was making a complete idiot in front of a hot guy and he didn’t even try to close her mouth! And he posted it online! He doomed her to spend the rest of her life living in a pit! To never see sunlight and people!

And especially Doctor Rhaegar Targaryen.

She covered her face and heaved a sigh. Lyanna couldn’t deny that she was attracted to him. The first time she saw him she was abashed that he would operate her, she couldn’t even look him in the eye when he asked her a question! He was that handsome! And then this video happened and... He was probably thinking she was mental or something. Or simply ignored her comments because Lyanna was sure it wasn’t the first time some girl after anaesthesia talked like that to him.

When she’d woken up some hours ago in her hospital room, completely oblivious to the lurking danger in the social media, with Benjen snickering above his phone, she couldn’t remember a thing she’d said after the surgery. When she asked Benjen what happened, he tried hard not to laugh and said that her things are packed and she should be ready to leave any minute. They only had to wait for Doctor Rhaegar. And then she checked her phone... and million messages were waiting for her to read. She’d never been more embarrassed in her whole life! Benjen was lucky that he escaped her room claiming that he ‘needs to buy a bottle of water for her’. Bullshit! He was just afraid that she would kill him right then where he stood.

A light knock pulled her out of her murderous thoughts and Lyanna averted her eyes from her phone to none other than Doctor Rhaegar. She couldn’t look him right in the eye and quickly shifted her eyes at the point above his left shoulder. She was sure her face was all red.

“How is my favourite patient?” Doctor Rhaegar asked with a small smile on his face, a tease in his voice was audible.

“A little sore, that’s all.” Lyanna murmured and tried not to answer him sarcastically. The tease annoyed her a little and she hoped that he wouldn’t try to make fun of her. Her pride wouldn’t handle it well.

“Great. I’ll make a small examine and you can go home.” She nodded and he did what he had to do while explaining when she would have to come back and all that. She was silent the whole time, only making small sounds of acknowledgement.

“The last time I’ve seen you, you were more talkative, Miss Stark.” Doctor Rhaegar smirked at her and Lyanna fixed him with a glare. Oh no, he _wouldn’t_ dare to mess with her. He was a... a doctor! (A handsome one) And he ought to know his boundaries with his patients! And making fun of someone who was in a drugged state wasn’t fun at all(Alright, maybe a little, because despite her great shame, she did laugh at her jabbering and a few comments on YouTube that she was ‘cute’ and ‘adorable’ made it tolerable).

Lyanna mustered the last of her courage and decided that two can play at that game. “The last time I’ve seen you, Doctor, we were married.”

The right corner of his mouth twitched up and he sent her a wide smile that made her cheeks hot with blush. Damn, why he must be so handsome? It would’ve been easier to laugh at this with someone less attractive... (Okay, it would be probably the same).

“Well, actually the first version was that we’re getting married and then you said we’re already married. A bit confusing if you ask me.”

“I felt a little groggy back then, like I was drugged or something.” Lyanna replied sarcastically and he laughed lightly, she sighed in irritation because she couldn’t cross her arms as one was stiff with sling. When a rude comment was at the tip of her tongue, Benjen came back to the room, a huge smile appeared on his face when he spotted Doctor Rhaegar.

“Are we free to go, Doctor?”

“Yes, of course.” He turned to the sulky Lyanna, his dark eyes held some mirth. “Just be careful next time when you’re riding a bike, Miss Stark.”

“I’ll be, don’t worry, Doctor.” She lifted her chin proudly. Benjen took her bag and looked between the two questioningly, who were too engrossed in a silent stare contest.

When Benjen dragged Lyanna to the door, Doctor Rhaegar called her name. She turned around sceptically.

“I nearly forgot.” He raked the pockets of his overall and smiled when he found what he was looking for. “Here, Miss Stark, a badge for a Brave Patient. I hope you’ll like it.” Doctor Rhaegar winked at her and exited the room with one last look at her. Lyanna blushed furiously and punched snickering Benjen in the arm with her good hand.

“What? I haven’t said anything!” He smirked taking the sticker with a pink elephant saying ‘ _I’ve been brave today!_ ’ and turned it around to peel back the white side and plaster it to Lyanna’s blouse, but he stopped suddenly and frowned. His sister looked at him questioningly. A small smirk settled on his face.

“I think you’re gonna visit Doctor Targaryen’s office a lot earlier, Lya.”

“What the hell are you on about, Ben?” Lyanna yanked out the badge from her brother’s hand and examined it. She stopped, stunned completely. Her dear doctor decided to write something in the back.

_-If the patient is brave enough, she can call me to eat fish with her._

_Hubby_

A light laugh escaped her lips as she scanned his number.

Today wasn’t that bad after all. She was a YouTube star and well, she had a number of her hot Doctor Rhaegar Targaryen.


End file.
